


Halloween

by riceufairy



Series: Idiot Couple Parenting Life [8]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, family au, family life, nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: it's cavity season





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed
> 
> enjoy!

 

  
Jisung is in their room when he heard his children shouted "Trick or Treat!". He thought Daniel just got home since he heard his husband shouted in surprise.

He finished fixing his things and go out to check on things since it got silent, grabbing a plastic of candies on his way out. He saw the kids standing in front of Daniel who's currently have a serious face sitting on their couch.

"What happened?"

The kids ran and threw themselves to Jisung when they heard their papa. A little grim reaper, Daehwi and a little vampire, Woojin attacked Jisung with a hug with puppy look on both of their faces.

"Papa! Daddy says he wants trick!" Woojin said and Jisung looked at his husband. Daniel signalled he doesn't have candies so Jisung sneakily threw him the candies he was holding.

"What Daehwi do?" It sounded like 'what do we do' that Jisung laugh to his silly thought inside his head.

Jisung crouch down to his sons to have a fake strategy and for Daniel to prepare the sweets. He whispered to his sons on what they are going to do and Woojin immediately had a mischievious grin on his lips upon hearing the strategy. He even looked at his dad behind them to smirk at him.

"What is it?" Daniel asked in between chewing the gummies his husband threw at him.

Woojin pulled out his fake fangs from his side, he said he won't wear it because it's hurting his mouth, gums, but scaring their dad would probably a funnier picture.

"Ooh! I like it!" Jisung commented when his eldest wore the fangs.

" _Scawwy_!!" Daehwi shouted as he clings to Jisung's neck.

" _Nyoy, nyags wook schewy_." Woojin said incoherently, because of the fangs, and Jisung looked at Daehwi's face before laughing.

"His eyebags doesn't look scary. It's cute." he said kissing Daehwi's cheeks and his youngest let out some cute giggles. "Come on, play some tricks on daddy."

Woojin started shouting, startling Daehwi but their little kid is used to his big brother being loud and just pretended to walk like a zombie even though his costume is a grim reaper.

Daniel's face scrunched when he looked at Woojin. "Scary!!" he shouted.

He's not pretending to be scared for his sons entertainment. He looks like he's really scared on how their sons looks like. Jisung didn't put on fake blood on Woojin's face and costume for nothing.

Woojin started tickling their dad and Daehwi joined in because it looks fun.

"Aaah!!! I'll give you gummies! No mooore!!! Scaaaarrryyy!!! Jisungie! Help!" his husband shouted and Jisung joined in tickling him.

The kids finally stopped as they got the bag of gummies from Daniel and sat far away from their parents. They watch their children take gummies evenly and Woojin gave Daehwi the last odd piece, shoving it to his younger brother's mouth.

"I just remembered, we have to go out later trick or treating and you and kiwi have to watch the house since the other kids will go here for candies." Jisung said. 'Kiwi' is the name of the black cat Daniel picked up a some time ago. Daehwi named it 'kiwi' because incidentally, he's eating a kiwi when they're thinking for a name.

"Huh?"

"I already put candies and chocolates on small bags so you just have to put it on their goodie sack." Jisung looked at his husband who was giving him a puppy face. "No, you can't go with us." His husband groaned. "Use this when you welcome the kids." he said pulling out an Ir*n Man mask.

Daniel excitedly put on the mask. "Trick or treat!"

Jisung rolled his eyes to his husband. "You already ate the gummies from the bag."

"That's not counted! Trick or treat!"

Jisung smirked at his masked husband. "Okay, let's go with trick— yah!!! Daniel!" The younger scoop him up from the couch and carried him making Jisung shout.

"Don't bully papa!"

"Don't _buwwy_ — Daehwi too! Carry Daehwi too!" Daehwi shouted jumping up and down tugging his dad's shirt.

"Papa doesn't want to give me candy so I'm going to trick him instead." Daniel ignored Jisung who started pinching his side.

"Hyung, give daddy candy!"

Woojin hugged his goodie sack. "It's mine."

Daniel proceeds on carrying Jisung to their room when their kids started to argue on who will give their dad candies.

"Let's start the trick!" Daniel kicked the door and locking the door with one hand before dropping his husband on the bed.

And it's not even a minute of kissing when they both heard the doorbell rang followed by a small quick footsteps and dragging chair sounds. Daniel groaned when Jisung broke off the kiss and stared at the ceiling feeling and listening to their kids outside.

"Papa! Uncle Seongwu is here!" Woojin's faint voice can be heard.

"Pa! Uncle _Seowu_ is heeere!" Daehwi parroted, voice closer to their room followed by a hand slapping sound on the door.

Jisung screamed in pain when Daniel sulkily bit his chest. "It hurts! Choding... Ah..." he said rubbing his hurt chest before going out of the room.

Jisung opened the front since he taught his kids not to open the door even though they know the person on the intercom.

"Where's Minhyun?" he asked the younger.

"He _volunteered_ giving out candies."

"Volunteered." he snorted.

"Hey, Daniel! You haven't changed yet?" he asked when he saw Daniel behind Jisung opening the gummy wrapper for Daehwi.

"I was busy." his husband answered giving Daehwi the sweets.

Seongwu looked at Daniel's messy necktie and Jisung's flushed face before nodding. "Busy." he said concluding inside his gead what probably happened. "Okay. Let's go, hyung."

Jisung grabbed two bags of candies for Seongwu's sons before saying goodbye to Daniel and gave him a quick peck on his pouty lips when Seongwu already walked out with Woojin and Daehwi.

"Daehwi get you candies!" Daehwi shouted from outside that made Daniel giggle and answered 'thank you' to their son.

Guanlin is covered in white blanket, he doesn't want to join but after seeing his brother dressed up, he remembered he wants some candies. Jinyoung is dressed as a chinese zombie, jiangshi. Guanlin was quite scared upon seeing Woojin, who forgot to take out his fangs and Daehwi convinced him it's just his hyung when he himself was scared earlier when Jisung finished putting on make up on Woojin.

"Not _scawwy_! Is _Woodin_ hyung!" Daehwi said before Woojin comically took off his fake fangs.

"My teeth fell off!" he said making the other kids laugh.

They met the other kids downstairs and his eldest teamed up with some of the kids from his school, especially with his Jihoonie, ofcourse. Jisung told him to enjoy and come back home when he's done and his son just cooly nod at him and called him 'Jisungie'.

_He's acting like a grown up but still cute._

"I thought Woojin will do some extreme costume this year." Seongwu asked him.

"He wanted the Chucky costume this year but we don't want to give Daniel a heart attack."

Seongwu laughed. "He would surely have one."

 

 

  
Jisung flopped himself on top of his husband on the couch. Daniel automatically pats his head and the older just hummed as he buried his face on Daniel's chest.

"My back hurts." he groaned.

"You're getting—" Jisung slapped his husband's mouth. "Try saying _it_." he threatened him. Daniel giggled and kissed his hand after taking it from his mouth.

"Let's go to sauna tomorrow."

Jisung lifts up his head, hurting his back more in the process. "Really?" he asked, not minding the pain.

"Yeah, you've been carrying Daehwi halfway the event and our kid isn't getting lighter."

Halfway the event, Daehwi doesn't want to walk anymore but he want more candies. So Jisung carried him around. He immediately fell asleep as soon as his hyung got home and gave him some candies. When Woojin washed up, he just told Jisung some few stories and eventually fell asleep while thinking about the next thing happened on his story.

Jisung crawled upwards to kiss his husband's lips. "I love you,"

"Jisung,"

"What?" he asked. Daniel doesn't call his name that often lately, most of the time it's 'papa' or 'Jisungie', and he sounded serious this time.

"Stop moving." Daniel said with his brows furrowed.

Jisung positioned himself in a comfortable position and his husband groaned. He giggled when he finally knew why Daniel looks so serious.

"Stop laughing if you don't want to hurt your back more."

"Your mouth!"

"The kids are asleep, it's R-18 time."

**Author's Note:**

> Drop your comments and suggestions down below or on my cc!


End file.
